


A Curtis/Tommy PWP

by HephaistionsThighs



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HephaistionsThighs/pseuds/HephaistionsThighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bars are usually better for celebration,” Curtis commented.</p>
<p>“Not when I prefer to celebrate alone."  Tommy rose as he spoke.  "Alone except for you.  I was hoping you’d stop by."  He pulled the taller man closer by his lapels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Curtis/Tommy PWP

What Curtis liked most about Tommy was his lips.  Or his arms.  Or his waist.

But he was also aware Tommy might very well be evil incarnate.

Don’t get him wrong, Curtis loved Tommy.  There’s a lot Curtis cared about, a lot of people he cared about, but Tommy was the only one he actually loved.  He was pretty sure - no, he knew - that Tommy loved him, too.  The whole thing shouldn’t have been possible, and Curtis still didn’t fully understand how it came to be.

Curtis’ heart should have been ice, just like the entire world outside of Wilford’s city.  The people living inside didn’t freeze to death, but they carried the cold around inside themselves.  The absolute horror of the Earth’s sudden plummet into white silence was enough to harden someone for the rest of their lives, but when Curtis had gotten into the city…  When they opened those enormous doors and let everyone standing outside come in, Curtis had felt unbelievable relief.  He was going to live.  As far as he knew, that was the last time they ever opened the doors, and he thought about all the people who must have arrived after him, desperately hoping for shelter, and how many of them must now be frozen forever huddled around the outer wall.

The feeling of gratitude hadn’t lasted long.  After what the city officers did to them when they arrived, and what they continued to do to them, Curtis hadn’t been sure for a long time if he actually was glad he didn’t die outside in the snow.

Sometimes, it seemed that Tommy had no heart to speak of.  When he first met him, he despised him on sight.  He had clean clothes and carefully cut hair, and he was smoking a cigarette of all things.  Curtis also immediately felt he’d really like to fuck him, if only he didn’t hate him so much.  Because oh yes, Tommy was handsome, which distracted from his cold, calculating manner.

When they first met, Thomas stared at him for a long moment.  “Have you ever seen the rest of the city?” he asked finally.

Curtis shook his head.  He suspected the other man already knew the answer to that question.

“Everyone has places they can’t go and things they can’t do, but no one has as little freedom as you lot here.  Or as little space or as little food or as little… anything, really.”

Curtis knew all of this already.  He was keenly aware of how bad their conditions were.  Those of them who had been let in last had been confined to the Back Block for seventeen years, but they’d heard enough about the city beyond to know it wasn’t all like this.

“The real shame is you don’t need to be pinned in here.  What’s stopping you from getting out?” Tommy asked.

Curtis narrowed his eyes at him.  “What do you think?"  They’d tried getting out several times over the years; it never worked.  Each ‘revolution’ was short-lived and futile.

"Ah, yes, the guards.  With their useless guns.”

Now that made Curtis pause.

Tommy tapped the ash off his cigarette on the table and got up.  As he put on his jacket, he said, “It was nice talking to you, Mr. Everett.  You should come by my pub, the Garrison, and we can talk again."  And he left.

It hadn’t taken long for Curtis to figure out what he meant.  Without any bullets, the guards were easy to overcome.  Now it was a year later, and he and Tommy had gone from strangers to allies to mutual respect, skipped friendship, to lovers.

-

The previous residents of the Back Block had become a sort of gang of their own, with Curtis as their de facto leader, and with their alliance with Tommy’s Peaky Blinders, now they all had cleaner clothes and real food and at least a little more space.

"Curtis!"  It was Arthur Shelby’s voice greeting him as he entered the Garrison.

Curtis came over, clapping him on the back.  "Where would I find your brother?”

“I’m guessing you don’t mean John or Finn."  At Curtis’ nod, he continued, "He went home already.  He said if you stop by, to send you that way.”

Curtis thanked him and threw his hat back on, heading out again.

-

“I’m surprised you’re home so early.  Don’t you have more scheming to do?  Someone to threaten?”

Tommy smiled.  He’d changed since he and Curtis had gotten together, become less cold - in some settings, at least.  “My scheming is done for the day, and I have people that do my threatening for me.  I came home to celebrate.”

“Bars are usually better for celebration,” Curtis commented.

“Not when I prefer to celebrate alone."  Tommy rose as he spoke.  "Alone except for you.  I was hoping you’d stop by."  He pulled the taller man closer by his lapels.

Now it was Curtis’ turn to smile.  "I think I’ll be glad I did.”

Tommy gave one last tug to close the distance between them, and their lips met.  Curtis felt heat bloom through him - the City was survivable, but never truly warm.  Not in the parts he’d been to, at least.  He only felt this way when his skin met Tommy’s, or when killing.  When they pulled apart for a moment to breathe, he saw the same reflected in his partner, pink tinging his usually pale skin.

He popped open Tommy’s collar and caressed his neck as they resumed kissing.  He felt Tommy’s hands push under his jacket and shove it off his shoulders.  It hit the ground and he nearly tripped over it as he was nudged backwards, soon finding the back of his thighs hitting the edge of Tommy’s desk.

He began undoing Tommy’s vest, but fumbled with the buttons, not wanting to stop kissing him to properly look at what he was doing.  After a few moments, Tommy pulled back and quickly did it himself before opening Curtis’ vest and shirt as well.  He then went to similar work on Curtis’ pants, unbuckling the belt, opening the metal clasp, and lowering the zipper.  His hand slipped under the thin cotton beneath, and Curtis gasped and arched into him.

He felt very hot now, Tommy’s hand on his cock and his tongue in his mouth.  He gripped the smaller man’s back hard, as if to pull him impossibly closer.  His head fell back, and Tommy’s mouth was on his neck.  The graze of teeth was almost too much, but made him impatient for even more.  The slight sharpness reminded him that Tommy was as dangerous and deadly as himself.

All at once, his head fell forward and he caught Tommy’s mouth again, while grabbing him and turning them around.  He easily lifted him up onto the desk.  He undid Tommy’s pants and looked into his eyes for a beat before bending and swallowing his cock.

Tommy let out a shout, and Curtis felt his whole body jerk.  Curtis loved Tommy in a very visceral way; he loved his cock, he loved his skin, he loved his sweat, he loved his come and his panting and grunting and his muscles tightening.  He poured this hunger for the man into sucking him hard and lapping him lovingly.

He felt Tommy’s fingers grip his shoulders, but he stopped, standing up and licking his lips.  “I want to fuck you.  Yeah?”

Tommy grinned.  “Yeah."  He leaned forward and retrieved a glass bottle from a drawer.

Before Curtis took it, he tugged Tommy’s pants and briefs down and off, throwing them aside.  He then used the bottle’s contents to slick his fingers, before pushing one inside Tommy.

As he prepared him, he kissed Tommy, kissed his collar bone, his chest, his stomach.  This was as helpless as Tommy ever got, and Curtis was going to enjoy it.  He ran his tongue over one of Tommy’s nipples, and his free hand started teasing the other.  Abruptly, his face was grabbed and he was pulled into a deep kiss.

"Just  _fuck_  me already,” Tommy ordered.

“Yes sir, boss,” Curtis grinned.  He used a little more oil to slick himself up, then held both sides of Tommy’s hips as he entered him.  He had wanted a little more time for foreplay, but now that he was doing  _this_ , he didn’t understand how he could ever want anything but this.  He briefly recalled thinking the same thing when Tommy would fuck him, but thinking clearly got really hard as he started pounding into the smaller man.

Tommy’s hands fisted in the fabric of Curtis’ shirt, and his desk shook under him with each of Curtis’ thrusts.  A pen rolled off it and hit the hardwood floor, but it was barley audible under the sound of their flesh striking.

“Fuck!"  Tommy’s legs tightened around Curtis’ back for a moment.  The first time he saw him, he thought he looked like he was good at fucking.  Half-starved at the time, but still naturally strong.  And tall.  As soon as he had access to a proper diet, he packed on muscle mass in a way Tommy found very appealing.  If they were in bed, Tommy might turn them over and ride him; that was nice, but so was this.  They clung to each other, chests pressed together, with Curtis’ hand spread across his back, slick with sweat.

Curtis winced as Tommy bit his lip a little too hard.  "Sorry,” Tommy said.  Curtis just shook his head and went right back to kissing him.  He didn’t care a single bit, and wouldn’t until quite a while later, when his blood calmed down and he was left with a tiny, annoying sore spot.

He might be leaving Tommy with a few little marks as well.  The hand that gripped his thigh hard enough to possibly bruise released it, wrapping itself around Tommy’s cock instead.  He began stroking in time with his thrusts, and felt Tommy’s breath falter.  He must be close.  So was he, and he tried to get them in sync, make them come together.

He pulled Tommy’s length from base to tip, circling his slit with his thumb, all while pounding into him harder.  He felt his own balls tighten up, so close, if he could just wait a few more seconds until Tommy–  Tommy gasped and pushed against him as he spilled into his hand.  That feeling was all it took for Curtis to let go as well, letting out a small shout and thrusting twice more as he finished inside Tommy.

The world went hazy for a few moments.  Finally, Curtis was aware of Tommy’s soft lips on his neck, and then the smaller man maneuvering him to kiss him on the mouth.  Moving slowly now, he pulled out of him, before kissing him back.

He suddenly laughed.  “I forgot to ask - what are we celebrating?”

Tommy picked up a pack of cigarettes from his desktop.  “I’ve decided to cross the line.  We’re taking over the southern blocks.”

Curtis decided that what he liked best about Tommy was the look in his eyes when he decided to kill his enemies.


End file.
